dialfandomcom-20200213-history
Dial Timeline
A timeline of the Dialverse, starting from the moment Thor battled the Dark Elves * November 15, 2013- During the Convergence, Thor battles the Dark Elves, defeating them with the help of Jane Foster and other allies * November 19, 2013- ** The day after a battle in an Irish Church between Coulson's Team and Norse Paganists, Coulson’s Team has recovered the legendary Berserker Staff and helped an Asgardian named Elliot Randolph, who goes underground. ** Dial enters the Marvel Cinematic Universe after being pushed in by Professor Paradox, turning into Swampfire for the first time. His memories of the MCU are removed entirely due to the rules of the bet between Paradox and (UNKNOWN) * October 4th, 2013-Dial attempts to access his universe with a dimensional viewer, but only gets static and a blackout in his area for three days. * December 18, 2013- Posing as a documentary filmmaker, Ten Rings agent Jackson Norriss visits Trevor Slattery in Seagate Prison and interviews him about how he became involved with Aldrich Killian. Killing the guards, Norriss reveals he has been ordered to take Slattery to the Mandarin, who is a real terrorist leader and not a fabrication of Killian's as Slattery assumed. * December 19, 2013- Dial makes a living in New York, fighting crime at night and working in construction by day, squatting in an old office building. Using Jury Rigg, he’s created a supercomputer in the eccentric alien's style to monitor SHIELD and other groups. * January 8, 2014- ** That evening, Captain America and the Black Widow join agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. subdivision STRIKE as they recapture the Lemurian Star and rescue the hostages. ** After fighting the pirate leader Georges Batroc, Captain America discovers the Black Widow extracting data from the ship's computers, an element of the mission he was not informed about. * January 9, 2014- ** At the Triskelion (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in Washington, D.C.), Steve Rogers confronts Nick Fury about keeping certain parts of the rescue mission secret from him. Fury shows him S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest endeavor: Project Insight, three Helicarriers connected to orbital satellites and designed to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, Rogers finds this project morally questionable. ** Rogers goes to the Smithsonian Institution's Captain America exhibit and reminisces about his time in World War II. ** He then visits Peggy Carter, who is now nearly 93 years old, in a retirement home. ** Sam Wilson hosts a counseling session for war veterans with post-traumatic stress disorder. Rogers attends and listens to the testimony of a veteran named Garcia and Wilson's speech. ** Deathlok critically injuries Felix Blake during the hunt for the Clairvoyant. ** Fury has a meeting with Alexander Pierce ** Nick Fury tries to read the data the Black Widow extracted from the Lemurian Star's computers, but to his surprise he is denied access. He informs Alexander Pierce of this, and requests Project Insight be postponed due to his underlying suspicions. Fury leaves the Triskelion and contacts Maria Hill to arrange a meeting. On the way to the rendezvous point, he is attacked by assassins posing as police officers. He evades them, but is confronted by the Winter Soldier, who shoots a Magnetic Disk Grenade under Nick Fury's SUV, forcing it to upturn. Severely injured, Fury escapes by using a "Mouse Hole" device to cut through the road and into the sewers. ** Steve Rogers returns to his apartment, where he finds Fury sitting in his living room. Fury manages to tell Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D.has been compromised and gives him the USB containing the data from the Lemurian Star. From the adjacent building, the Winter Soldier shoots and appears to fatally wound Fury. While his neighbor (who reveals herself to be an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed "Agent 13") gets Fury to safety, Rogers pursues the Winter Soldier, but fails to catch him. Nick Fury is taken to a hospital in a critical condition. His heart stops during surgery, and the doctors are unable to revive him. ** After he is pronounced dead, Maria Hill collects his body. Rogers hides the USB Fury gave him in a vending machine. * January 10, 2014- ** Believing Steve Rogers may be withholding information from S.H.I.E.L.D., Alexander Pierce questions him about the circumstances of Nick Fury's death. Rogers does not tell him about the USB or anything Fury said to him before he was shot. Pierce reveals that Fury hired Georges Batroc to hijack the Lemurian Star, and Romanoff's extraction of data from the computers was the real mission. ** On his way back to the hospital to retrieve the USB, Rogers is attacked by several STRIKE operatives in an elevator but manages to defeat all of them. He jumps out of the elevator to avoid arrest, drives away on his motorcycle and evades an attacking Quinjet. Pierce tells the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Rogers is now a wanted fugitive and must be hunted down. A high priority alert is sent across the world. ** Dial receives the high priority alert that Captain America has been called a wanted fugitive of SHIELD, officially quitting his job to focus on it. ** Rogers returns to the hospital, but the USB is no longer in the vending machine. Natasha Romanoff reveals that she has it, and explains who the Winter Soldier is. The pair go to a mall Apple store and use it to read the data on the USB. ** Dial uses the supercomputer Jury Rigg created to invade SHIELD’s database and find out where Captain America is, planning to find the truth for himself. He finds footage of Natasha and Steve in the Apple Store, tracking their location as Washington D.C. ** SHIELD (really Hydra) immediately tracks the hack and assaults Dial. He fights off his pursuers as Diamondhead and escapes as Astrodactyl, flying towards Washington D.C. ** At the same time, Steve and Natasha have traced the creation of the program on the USB as a bunker in New Jersey. Stealing a car, they begin the journey there. ** Having to stop at the outskirts of D.C. to let the Omnitrix recharge, Dial decides to stop to buy equipment at a nearby Best Buy. While there, he is tracked down and ends up in conflict with Carl Creel, who was brainwashed by HYDRA. The two battle, destroying the Best Buy. Dial uses Jury Rigg and Rath to battle him, eventually winning, then escapes as Astrodactyl, using technology created by Jury Rigg to fly freely with no fear of radar tracking. ** Finding Captain America and Black Widow, the three agree to work together. They enter a bunker together. ** In the bunker, they find an old supercomputer, and, inserting the USB, they reactivate the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola explains that HYDRA has continued to operate within S.H.I.E.L.D. since its creation in the 1940s, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives including Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell, and Brock Rumlow are actually sleeper agents for HYDRA. The information on the USB is an algorithm Zola produced for Project Insight. Before Schahed, Rogers and Romanoff can get any more information from him, Arnim reveals he has been stalling for a ballistic missile headed for them. Dial forces it to veer off with a device he’d created, then uses Jury Rigg to tear apart the Arnim Supercomputer, turning it into a small X-shaped device instead. They escape using Diamondhead’s powers. * January 11, 2014- ** Needing a place to lay low, Steve Rogers leads them to Sam Wilson’s home, the former Air Force soldier agreeing to take them in. Over breakfast, the group of four start to make plans on how to fight back, using the files Dial stole from Zola to decide on what to do next. ** The group steals the EXO-7 Falcon. To this day, none of them will explain HOW they stole it. ** Kidnapping Sitwell, he reveals to the group that Arnim Zola's algorithm will seek out any individual or group that poses a threat to HYDRA. The Insight Helicarriers will then eliminate the targets, placing a majority of the East Coast at risk. The Winter Soldier kills Sitwell and battles Rogers. Carl Creel arrives as well, battling Dial. During the fight, Rogers removes the Winter Soldier's mask and recognizes him as Bucky Barnes. Despite Captain America and Dial nearly defeating the Winter Soldier and Absorbing Man together, a S.H.I.E.L.D. team soon arrives and forces them to surrender by threatening Sam and Natasha. The team arrests Schahed, Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson. ** Maria Hill, disguised as an escort, rescues Rogers, Romanoff, Schahed, and Wilson, and takes them to Nick Fury, who faked his death by means of an anti-stress serum created by Bruce Banner. ** Nick Fury notes that there is no reason to trust Dial, who has no paperwork, immense power, and came out of nowhere. Steve vouches for him. Leaving it for now, Steve calls Clint Barton, Tony Stark, and Rhodey Rhodes. ** Clint Barton arrives first on a motorcycle. He meets Sam and Mahmoud. ** Tony Stark and James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes arrive next. After a brief interaction, Steve takes Tony aside and tells him about the truth of the assassination of Howard and Maria Stark ** The group suits up for battle, gathering weapons and gear, Dial himself getting armor, a gun, and a knife. They then make the plan for the battle. After some discussion, the group agrees to tear apart SHIELD and rebuild, working to expunge anything of HYDRA from it. * January 12, 2014- THE BATTLE OF THE TRISKELION/THE WAR AGAINST HYDRA BEGINS ** The group gathers at the Triskelion and begins their assault. ** Captain America, Falcon, and Maria Hill break in secretly, using X and Jarvis to invade the systems and take control. X sends a device called Hercules out to loyal SHIELD agents, allowing them to immediately track any HYDRA agent. Steve’s message goes to every SHIELD base on Earth, revealing the truth. ** Dial uses Diamondhead to cover the Helicarrier hangers in massive crystal canyons, stopping the carriers from taking off. Iron Man, War Machine, and Dial engage one carrier each. ** Inside the Triskelion, Natasha and Clint, who both snuck in under the guise of Councilmembers, disable Pierce and his HYDRA soldiers, Nick Fury joining them. ** Falcon and Captain America help SHIELD Quinjets get into the air, Captain America engaging Winter Soldier to keep the Quinjets safe ** Fighting intensifies throughout the base, focusing in different areas. *** An airbattle between Falcon and SHIELD Quinjets and HYDRA Quinjets. *** A battle in the garage of the Triskelion in an attempt to allow more HYDRA soldiers inside the base. *** Iron Man, War Machine, and Dial attempted to down the three Insight Helicarriers ** Iron Man finishes his Helicarrier off and goes to join the garage battle to help Captain America take in Winter Soldier ** Agent Grant Ward, on orders from the Clairvoyant, fights Phil Coulson and Victoria Hand, forcing them to kill him while Garrett escapes using Ward as a distraction ** Rhodey is engaged by Creel. After a brief battle, he succeeds in destroying his Helicarrier, later capturing Creel ** Dial kills for the first time. Afterward, he Jury Rigg’s a device for Jarvis and X, creating a device powered by an Insight Helicarrier to give both AI enough power to flood every HYDRA device in the world, siphoning information, money, stocks, sending information to authorities across the world and sending the money to Mahmoud, Fury, and Tony’s accounts. Using Hydra’s own algorithm, they track down every HYDRA member and resource on Earth. ** Steve and Tony disable and capture Bucky ** Rhodey joins Dial carrying Creel. Creel escapes and attempts to kill Rhodey. Dial unlocks Upgrade, turning into him to join with the War Machine suit. Working together, they disable the last Helicarrier and capture Creel. ** Dial combines with a Helicarrier using Upgrade. Using the immense ''firepower afforded to him, he forces Hydra to surrender ** Wolfgang von Strucker and other HYDRA Cells prepare to fight back, gathering resources. *** Von Strucker flees to America, freeing Abomination and the Leader from their cells in Alaska in a desperate attempt to level the playing field. *** Sterns agrees to work with Von Strucker, using his gamma-enhanced intelligence to create communications that can circumnavigate Jarvis and X’s search program. Strucker uses the comms to contact other cells, pulling them in to join him. Gideon Malick tells him where to find the Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device, a device that can be used to teleport nearly anywhere. *** General Hale, knowing that Hydra is finished, betrays HYDRA, joining SHIELD with her daughter, Ruby Hale, escaping the HYDRA Preparatory Academy. Strucker’s forces invade the school, stealing the Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device and a captured Black Sky *** Sterns enhances Davida DeVito, von Strucker using the teleportation device to transport her and other soldiers to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology. ** More facilities are being fought over. SHIELD teams separate to continue battling HYDRA. Dial, Natasha, and Rhodey join a group to fight at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, where they encounter and defeat Davida DeVito, AKA Titania. Rath gets a crush on her, to Dial’s chagrin. ** Later that day, Dial, as Jury Rigg, creates a device that can see into other dimensions, using it to explain where he came from without telling the group they are a comic book where he comes from. Only the original Avengers, Fury, and Hill are privy to this, and all swear to secrecy, the dimensional viewer destroying itself afterward. ** Meeting the World’s Leaders, Fury and the Avengers convince them to rebuild SHIELD, beginning the process that will eventually lead to BRIDGE. * January 13, 2014- ** Strucker contacts John Garrett, one of the few survivors of SHIELD’s culling HYDRA. On hearing Garrett plans to invade the Fridge, Strucker offers aid in the form of comms and Helen Feliciano. ** Garrett, with Helen and Deathlok helping, invades the Fridge, stealing weapons and gear and releasing several prisoners, including Marcus Daniels ** Strucker releases Abomination, making a deal with the monstrous creature ** Tony Stark nicknames Fitz-Simmons, calling them Ross and Rachel. This is important. He also forms a small ‘think tank’ with Fitz-Simmons, Dial, Bruce, and Skye. The first thing the group makes together is the Rescue Armor for Pepper Potts, the armor made for dedicated flight and shields. * January 14, 2014- ** SHIELD is transformed into the Bureau of Reconnaissance, Intelligence, Development, and General Enhancement. Maria Hill is later announced as the Director of BRIDGE by unanimous decision. ** The Remnants of HYDRA join in Gideon Malick’s campground. Wolfgang von Strucker takes control of HYDRA, knowing he’ll have to watch for a knife in the back. * January 15, 2014- ** Sterns designs gamma radiators, devices that project gamma rays directly at the subject, and tests them on HYDRA volunteers, finding that a certain ‘gamma gene’ allows some people to gain powers, while others are scarred by the experience. Rana Phillips gains her powers this way, becoming Aberration, while Benjamin Tibbits becomes Flux ** Strucker, on hearing his former mentor, Daniel Whitehall, is being attacked, decides to use the Scepter to watch the attack and attempt to discover the nature of it. ** Daniel Whitehall, formerly Werner Reinhardt, is captured by BRIDGE with the aid of the Avengers, who now include Sam Wilson, Mahmoud Schahed, Carl Creel, Bobbi Morse, Bucky Barnes, and Isabelle Hartley among their ranks. Wolfgang von Strucker, using the power of the Scepter, watches the capture, returning to his body and informing his allies of the attacks details. ** BRIDGE reveals themselves to the general public, with Sam Wilson AKA Falcon announced as leader of a new team made up of Cark Creel AKA Alloy, Rhodey Rhodes AKA War Machine, Isabelle Hartley AKA Warrior, Bobbi Morse AKA Mockingbird, Bucky Barnes AKA Nomad, and Mahmoud Schahed AKA Dial (Who does not have a wiki page to link to). The team is called the Reserve Avengers for now. ** The Claytronics Object Creator is completed, later called the Claytronics Nanoforge, a name suggested by USER=361425Arratra/USER. With it, they create the Catom Armor, a precursor to Nanotechnology. * January 16th, 2014- ** General Hale makes a deal to have Ruby Hale taken in by BRIDGE ** Sharon Carter and Antoine 'Trip' Triplett are kidnapped by Aberration on their way back from visiting Peggy Carter. ** Jennifer Walters is kidnapped by Samuel Sterns ** In retaliation for the kidnappings, BRIDGE assaults several HYDRA compounds, the Reserve Avengers being sent to assault the Graveyard, a base in the Chihuahuan Desert where all HYDRA failed experiments are sent to. There, they find multiple animal and human experiments, robotics, and a large Wendigo, who Creel and Dial defeat. Dial also uses the Omnitrix to heal the failed living experiments, healing them of their painful mutations and also giving them ‘cleaner’ versions of their powers. At the same time, he unlocks Frankenstrike and Four Arms during the battle ** Jane Hartley, Isabelle’s sister, is cured of breast cancer by Dial * January 17, 2014- ** Frank Castle is recruited by BRIDGE. ** Operation Cerberus is uncovered. William J. Rawlins the Third and many of his co-conspirators are arrested. Billy Russo escapes ** Ruby Hale is taken under Black Widow’s wing ** Dial goes to the Wakandan Embassy and meets King T’Chaka and Prince T’Challa with the Dora Milaje, (Including Ayo) watching on. Dial gives them the Panther’s Trail, a device created to track Ulysses Klaue wherever he goes, and warns them that remaining hidden wouldn’t be in the best interest of Wakanda * January 18, 2014- Ava Starr, aka Ghost, is rescued from an assault of HYDRA Centipede soldiers by Dial and Hawkeye, her adoptive father, Bill Foster joining her. * January 19, 2014- ** BRIDGE and the Avengers discover a defunct Air Force Base owned by HYDRA being used to refuel and resupply. A team is sent to break into the base and steal information, as well as destroy it. ** Another team is sent to deal a future attempted kidnapping by Marcus Daniels on a woman named Audrey Nathan he had been obsessed with. ** As the base is disabled, Marcus Daniels attempts to kidnap Audrey Nathan with the aid of HYDRA and another enhanced named Donald Gill, who was brainwashed by HYDRA. After several battles, both are defeated, Iron Man using armor based on concentrated light and the Melter Armor in combination with the power of Upgrade, and Audrey Nathan is free, though she later refuses all contact with Phillip Coulson. During the battle, Dial unlocks Snare-Oh * January 20, 2014- '''BRIDGE VS HYDRA' ** With the information from the base, BRIDGE finally discovers HYDRA’s base, and immediately gathers to engage them. HYDRA makes moves to try and escape, and the battle begins. ** The Avengers engage forces around the large castle being used as HYDRA’s base. Iron Man, War Machine, and Falcon aid in battling the enemy in the air, while Alloy, Captain America, Dial, Warrior, and Nomad invade the main castle, the other Avengers focused on taking on those outside. ** Captain America and Nomad engage two Gamma Enhanced, defeating themselves ** Rath engages Miriam Pouncy, Melissa Gold, and Wanda Maximoff, as part of a plan to fake a fight until they can group together to hunt down and capture Strucker, as well as free the hostages he had. ** Hulk engages Abomination and Aberration, the two HYDRA soldiers sharing pieces of the Berserker Staff to enhance their power. ** Strucker reveals that he knew the plan to capture him, and made plans in retaliation, convincing Garrett to kidnap Pietro and Helen to distract Rath, Poundcakes, Songbird, and Scarlet Witch. ** Thor arrives on the battlefield, helping to defeat Abomination ** While Dial, Poundcakes, Songbird, and Scarlet Witch attempt to save Pietro, Helen, and Jen, Coulson’s team rush the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility, the location where HYDRA is holding many of their hostages, freeing them. Dial and Deathlok battle in the skies for dominance until Skye has Deathlok’s son, Ace, send him a message. On hearing that Ace is free, Deathlok turns on HYDRA, helping BRIDGE in the battle. Thor and Dial stop the Quinjets in their immediate vicinity, though Strucker makes his escape. Dial unlocks Big Chill during the battle ** Sterns turns on Strucker, attempting to steal valuable tools and teleporting away, but Strucker, who anticipated this, replaces the valuable tools with bombs, blowing them up and injuring Sterns ** *(^!#@$*@&^#...!(*#&@*&!a makes an arrival with the aid of (UNKNOWN), using the activation of the Rainbow Bridge to appear on Earth ** Dial gains a new Asgardian form from Thor * January 21, 2014- Jennifer Walters is woken up from her cryosleep, in She-Hulk form, and practices with her new powers, excited by her new strength * January 22, 2014- ** Tests are run on She-Hulk, the Graveyard Survivors, Dial’s new Asgardian form, and the Grapplers, who have been reunited with Davida. The only Gamma enhanced left is a tiger, who seems to like Hulk and Dial. Dial nicknames the tiger ‘Battle Cat’. Dial’s Asgardian form is revealed to have some form of power over sand, later being named Sandráss, though the form has so much uncontrolled power that it forces an early timeout ** Klaue is captured by the Black Panther and the Dora Milaje using the Panther’s Trail created by Dial ** Later that night, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson agree to become Dial’s lawyers, as well as to speak with Jennifer Walters about joining them. Dial gifts new armor and billy clubs to Matt Murdock when Foggy isn’t around. * January 23, 2014- ** Tony creates armor for Dial that remains engaged even when the Omnitrix times out ** Daredevil and Dial shut down a sex slavery ring ** Dial meets Stan and Joan Lee, receiving a drawing from them later * January 25, 2014- ** Jennifer joins Foggy and Matt in their new offices, the three becoming partners ** Tony invites Dial, Fitz, Bruce, Skye, and Simmons for Project: Ultron. Dial suggests changing the name ** *(^!#@$*@&α ^#...!(*#&@*ω &!a finds it’s way to Lyle Getz of A.I.M. while he speaks with Monica Rappaccini, giving him access to dozens and blueprints * March 15, 2014- RIO TIMEQUAKE ** A time-quake hits Rio De Janeiro, cause by AIM’s experiment into time travel and reality jumping. The phenomenon pulls in places, beings, and objects from across time and space into Rio for a brief moment, the immense forces involved destroying much of the city with a 9.1-10 earthquake, killing thousands. It also leaves many hostile elements, from dinosaurs to demons to wolves, which begin killing those remaining. ** BRIDGE and the Avengers arrive in the city and immediately begin helping with the evacuation, fighting to save as many as they can. Along with them are the Redeemers (Formerly the Reserve Avengers) and the Initiative, made up of the Grapplers, Ava Starr, the Maximoff Twins, and Deathlok. Together, they landed in Rio, quickly beginning to save as many as they can while battling hostiles ** Frank Castle kills demons with such brutality that the weaker hellspawn run at the sight of him forever after. It doesn’t save them. The tougher ones begin to eye him... ** Ulik the Troll appears, battling the Avengers and defeating Dial. The battle ends when Ulik is sent flying over the horizon by an overcharged blast from Thor and Iron Man, heard laughing as he sent into the distant hills of Brazil ** The Council is told by the UN that various countries, including China, Russia, and the United States have demanded that BRIDGE leave Rio, citing several regulations that shouldn’t really matter. Maria Hill agrees, only to use every trick in the book to STAY in Rio. * March 26, 2014- ** Dial discovers the Ulik form (Later called Balboa) has been absorbed into the watch, only to find one other, the Symbiote form (Later called Blight), quickly informing BRIDGE about the possibility of infection. At the same time, Eddie Brock, who has encountered a symbiote, is sent through an anomaly created by the time-quake to an unknown location. ** Lyle Getz and Monica Rappaccini continue AIM’s experiments into time/reality transversal as *(^!#@$*@&α ^#...!(*#&@*ω &!a and (UNKNOWN) watch on, their experiments having pulled in a wild man, an old bald man, and red-headed young woman * UNKNOWN DATE, BENVERSE: Professor Paradox has informed Azmuth about the use of an Omnitrix by Dial, Azmuth taking the cue to prepare for the threat from (UNKNOWN) * April 19, 2014- Ulik the Troll frees a small village from the tyrannical rule of a biker gang, as well as gives a little girl an impossible goal on accident * April 23, 2014- BRIDGE and the Avengers all return home, with plans to go back to Rio to continue to aid in the recovery processed * April 24, 2014- Dial and Steve Rogers go shopping together to relax, visiting Forbidden Planet ** T’Challa tells Maria Hill about Wakanda’s secret advanced nature, the two agreeing to begin exchanging knowledge, technology, and personal ** Fury tells Maria every secret he had ever hidden from her ** Shuri meets Simmons and Fitz for the first time ** Ulysses Klaue is released from Wakandan custody by the Leader